Ember
"We stick together by dividing, because we hold to our family goal. We stick together no matter what, because we hold firm, we win at life, even when we lose. We stick together, even when we're apart." -Ember to Year on The Plains General Description 'Ember is a ' broad-shouldered golden brown tabby tom with bright blue eyes and a white chest and paws. History/Future Ember, his sister River, and his brother Jay make up the second litter of Fern and Shade (now deceased). Their family has always had a long-standing tradition; when they reach six moons of age, they are sent out into the world to fend for themselves. After traveling for a while, the three split, with Ember going to the plains. However, a few moons later, he joined back up with River and Jay (who went to the lake and mountains respectfully). They now live at the lake. Ember also has three older siblings, Willow and Oak (who he knows), and Splash (unknown), and two younger, Blaze (originally named Ginger) and Petal, both of which are pairs consisting of one tom and one she-cat. While River may be the leader of the group, Ember is the eldest, and he and River get in frequent arguments. He is very protective of his littermates, and would kill to defend them. He is intelligent and courageous, though he can also be snappy and aggressive. Ember is first seen snoring away in their den with Jay, while River fishes at the lakeshore. When the pair finally emerge, they go to meet Blue, Stone, and Fallen. When Stone stutters while speaking to River, Ember bristles, and Jay is seen calming him down. Ember asks whether they can go to the neighborhood, stating he 'has a feeling', and they head off. They are seen meeting Jacky on the outskirts. They run along the street, and rediscover their sister, Willow, and a friend, Storm. They talk about life. They are overheard by and introduced to Nova and go off to meet Sam and Cherry, though they are only seen sleeping in an old twoleg den, with all three siblings sleeping under a 'couch'. The next morning, Willow is forced to explain that Ember and his littermates were born in a grasspile when they run off to play in exactly that. They go to fish in a fishpond, and though it is pronounced as lacking the 'wild and free' taste of lake fish, Ember doesn't comment. They are confronted by Berry and Flood, who ask why they are hunting the fish. They are recruited, though to what group is still unknown. They ask Jay for help getting rid of their collars, but Nova and Storm get into an argument over who should do it. River drops back to walk at Jay's side, and Ember and Willow lead. Family Tree Immediate Family Mother- Fern Father- Shade (deceased) Oldest litter: Splash, Oak, and Willow. His litter (middle): River, Jay, and Ember. Last litter: Blaze and Petal. Trivia ◾Ember was originally supposed to be seven moons old Quotes ---- "We stick together by dividing, because we hold to our family goal. We stick together no matter what, because we hold firm, we win at life, even when we lose. We stick together, even when we're apart."-Ember to Year, page 38 of The Plains "Yes. River, arguably, is our queen, and I don't mean she's our mother. There's a reason we live at the lake."-Ember to Year, page 38 of The Plains Category:Lake Category:Celtic